Lost and Found
by SamanthaMorgan
Summary: One Shot, AU After Sonny choses Carly over Sam, Sam leaves six months pregnant with his child. He realizes his mistake but it's too late. Now, many months later, she is back. With sparks fly again? R


The rent-a-car was silent as she drove away from the Jefferson Airport. She was back in New York after residing in California for the past six months. She didn't want to be back in New York but she knew she had to be there. She was on a mission and as soon as she completed it, she was going back to her ocean side apartment. The sooner she get this done the better. Hearing little jabbering behind her, she looked in the rear view mirror and smiled as her eyes connected with that of her one year daughter's.

"Keep telling me that story, baby girl. You're my only form of entertainment" Because of course it was just her luck that the radio didn't work. It was apparent that alot of things in the car didn't work but it was the best that she could afford with the money she had. Granted, a few months ago she had a nice load of cash that she had gotten from doing a con job, but most of it was spent on the air fare. Can you blame her for wanting to fly first class? Of course not. Her baby girl deserves the best and the best is first class. There was no way she was going to let her ride in coach for her first plane trip.

She sucked in a breath as she saw the 'Port Charles 5 Miles' sign. She didn't know why she was doing this. Why she was back in town. Was she expecting him to see their daughter and want to be with her immediately? No. He already had a family. Was she expecting him to even care that she's back? No. She knows the only reason she is doing this is because it's the right thing to do. He should get to meet his daughter. To see her atleast just once. She owns him that much. She was nervous, of course, of how this was all going to go. Hell, she was scared even but she refused to show it though because after all; this is Sam McCall we're dealing here. Showing fear means showing weakness and she was certainly not weak.

She drove into Port Charles and found herself heading towards the docks. She had no intention of going there first thing, or at all even, but it was like some force was pulling her there. She went with the flow and parked seconds later. Sitting in the car, she allowed herself to go back to the important event that too place on these very docks; she and Sonny's first kiss. She remembered it like it was yesterday; he had been distraught over his marriage being over and he needed comfort of the sexual kind. She was more than happy to give it to him, of course, because she couldn't deny the fact that there were sparks between them that definitely shouldn't been there. That's the night everything started. The night she started falling for him. She shouldn't have, but she did. She couldn't really help it.

Still not knowing exactly why she was there, she opened the car door and got out. She moved around to the side door and got Lila out of her car seat. "Let's go for a walk, hmm? What do you say?" She cooed out to the little girl, holding her on her hip for a moment. Lila jabbered out what sounded like an agreement and her mother laugh lightly, setting Lila's feet on the ground. She took her hand and the two began walking towards the docks. The afternoon air was crisp and the wind was blowing just slightly. It was a beautiful day.

"See, Lila?" She spoke to the little girl, looking down at her. "This is the place I was telling you about. This is where I used to run my salvage business. It's gets so beautiful here in the summer I'll have to -- " She was cut off when she ran right into someone. She let out a laugh to spite herself and began apologizing. "I am so sorry. Completely my -- " She was once again cut off when the man she ran into turned around. She hadn't expected to run into him this soon. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Sam?" He got out, being the first to speak. He stared at her for a another moment before he smirked lightly. "This is the first time I've ever seen you speechless"

"I .. uh .. " She cleared her throat a little, finally finding her voice. "I have my moments"

"I find that hard to believe but .. " He shrugged, his hands in his pockets. "Whatever you say"

Silence now lingered between them and for some reason she found it very calming. While silence is sometimes golden, she felt like if there was too much of it she may loose her confidence and take off with not saying another word. Finding her determination once more, she spoke up. "You're probably wondering why I'm back aren't you?" She waited for his nod before continuing. "Well ... there's some I want you to meet"

"You want me to .. " He trailed off and looked around, not seeing any body around them at all. He looked back to her and raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

At that question, she bend down and picked up Lila, putting her hip. She held the baby girl close and looked to him as Lila grabbed onto her hair.

"Is that ... "

She nodded, her head moving a little as Lila tugged on her hair. "Lila Grace, your daughter"

He stared at the little girl - his little girl - in awe. She's beautiful, simply beautiful. He was captivated by her. He could barely believe that he was looking at her right now. He never thought he would be able to be around her what with Sam leaving when she was pregnant. He was sure she was gone for good. That he would never get to know his child. That he would never get to tell her how he really feels. He knew now was his chance to make up for his mistakes. To come clean about things where she is concerned.

Noticing his silence, after a few minutes, she chose to speak up after making her little girl let go of her hair. "Say hi to daddy, Lila"

The little brown eyed baby looked over at him, jabbering a little before speaking out a word neither one of them expected to hear. "Dada"

She stared at her daughter in surprise, a slow smile spreading onto her face. "That's the first time she's ever said that"

"Really?" He looked between his daughter and her mother in disbelief.

"Really" She kissed Lila's forehead before looking back to her former lover, giving him a smile. "I guess she could just tell that you were her daddy"

"Yeah" He allowed smile to grace his face as he reached out and let his little girl grip his finger. The smile slowly diminished and his face grew serious as he looked up at her. He paused for a few more second then began speaking. "When you left ... I realized what a mistake I made by .. y'know .. choosing my wife over you"

"I don't blame you for choosing her" She shrugged lightly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "I mean I was just your lowly mistress. You had a family with her. Why should I have mattered in the scheme of things?"

"That's the thing, Sam. You did matter" He moved a hand to the back of his neck and rubbed a little; a nervous habit of his. "You .. ah mattered more than you know. I figured that out the day you left"

"You're just saying that to clear up your conscious and guilt. You -- "

"No I'm not" He cut her off, taking a step closer to her. "I made the biggest mistake of my life choosing Carly over you. You're the one I want to be with"

Her eyes seemed to soften considerabley but she didn't let it show just yet. "Care to tell me how you came to this discussion?"

He seemed a little caught off guard by her question but answered anyway. "I caught her in bed with Alcazar"

"That bitch" She seethed, scowling. She quickly caught what she said and sighed. "Sorry"

"Don't be" He reached up, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No?" She found herself closing the gap between them alittle more, leaning in towards him.

"No" He whispered out, his face inches away from hers.

Time seemed to slow as their lips moved closer and closer to each other's. Finally, time froze where it was as their lips touched in a kiss. It was an action that had both longed to do since she left. Need and want immediately came into place as the kiss deepened. They had missed each other, that was much was clear. He snaked his arms around her as she continued to hold Lila in between them. Their mouths never left one another until they were both out of breath. Neither one of them wanting to pull away first, they did it at the same time, foreheads against each others.

"How long are you staying here?" He finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know" She shrugged her shoulders, reaching up and pulling Lila's hand away from her hair without looking away from him.

"You're staying with me"

She smirked alittle, adjusting Lila in her arms alittle. "Is that so?"

"It is" He returned the smirk, nodding.

"Well since you asked so nicely ... " Her eyes dancing playfully as she looked up at him. "I guess I have no choice but to say yes"

"Who says it was a question?"

She let out a little gasp and hit him in the arm, shaking her head at him. He let out a laugh and kissed her once more lightly before stepping back and grabbing her hand. She gave him a smile and kissed his cheek, leaning on him as they walked towards the car that Max was standing by. Sam gave the man a nod and he gave her a wave before opening the door and letting them get in. She settled in the back seat close to him, holding Lila in her lap. She would worry about getting her car seat later. He wrapped his arm around her and she smiled, leaning into him.

"Where are the boys?" She spoke up softly.

"With their mother" He answered, slightly perplexed as to way she was asking.

"And Letisha?" She asked, snuggling her head into the crock of his neck.

"Her day off"

"Mm .. can you call her?" She leaned her head up and began kissing his neck.

He got a smirk on his face, glancing down at her. "Why?"

"Because Lila will need her nap soon and then we will be," She paused and looked up at him with a mischievous and seductive look. "All alone"

He nodded his head shortly and lazily reached for this phone, dialing Letisha. As he talked, she kissed continued kissing his neck, knowing it really turned him on. After all these months of being apart, she still knew how to turn him on. How could she not still know? She has a memory like no one else. After hanging up the phone, he tripped her chin up and kissed her deeply. She held the kiss for a moment before she pulled away.

"We shouldn't go too far infront of our daughter. We don't want to scar her for life" She joked, giving him a grin.

He could only laugh and pull her closer as the car stopped. The door opened seconds later and the lovers got out. She held Lila to her as the little girl closed her eyes. She smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Told you" She spoke as a matter-of-factly to him, nodding to their sleeping child.

"Yeah yeah" He shook his head, walking into his house to see Letisha waiting. "Hey. Thanks for coming in"

"It's no problem" Letisha nodded her head when she smiled seeing Lila. "Is this the newest addition?"

"This is Lila" She smoothed her brown hair down, slowing handing her over to Letisha.

"She's precious" Letisha smiled, taking the sleeping child from her mother.

"Stay down here" He commanded before taking her hand and leading her upstairs.

They barely made it to the bedroom before they were attacking each other like horny animals. Clothes went everywhere and they fell back onto the bed, bodies quickly meshing together to become one. This time is was different. It felt different. It wasn't just passion filled but it was also love filled. They were speaking their feelings about each other non verbally. Sometime actions speak louder than words. What seemed like hours later, they lay in the bed together in each others arms, the sheets tangled around them loosely. She sighed contently as she laid her head on his chest.

Before she could even think about it, she blurted out three very important words. Words that she never said to anyone before. "I love you"

He blinked and looked down at her, wondering if he had heard right. She loves him. Hearing her say those words, it set things in stone for him. He hesitated for a mere second before he spoke up. "I love you too"

From that moment on, she decided to stay in Port Charles and have her perfect family with the man she loves. She had a feeling life couldn't get any better. Sure she was with a mob boss once more but hey, she doesn't care. She never and she never will. That's just how it goes.


End file.
